New CSI In Town
by saraluver
Summary: Sara's kidnapped, Grissom's hurt. Can Nick save her in time? Total NICKSARA LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Sara Sidle's eyes are really sore because of analyzing a fiber for too long. She has been working or hours. She is  so focused that she doesn't even notice Nick Stokes watching her by the doorway. He walks over to her and slid his arm around her waist.

"Hey babe," said Nick.

"Hey, I think my eyes are gonna pop put looking at this thing," said Sara rubbing her temple.

"You should rest, let's go to my place, I'll make you breakfast," said Nick showing his puppy dog face.

"It's the end of the shift already?," asked Sara oblivious of the time.

"Yeah, you're working too hard," said Nick.

"Okay, we'll go after I finish process this,"

"Oh no, you don't, you're going now," urged Nick.

"Ok, ok, let me keep these evidences first."

"Meet me at the parking lot okay?," said Nick giving her quick kiss.

Sara's been dating Nick for the past few months. It's been the best few months of their lives. She is going back and forth from her house to Nick's. The gang doesn't know about them because they wanted to make sure they're serious about 'this'. But they almost got caught making out in the locker room. They just can't get their hands of each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mmmm…I just love your homemade pancakes," said Sara enjoying her pancakes.

"Oh really?, You like them more then you like me?," asked Nick lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah, they're sweet," teased Sara.

"Well, I'm sweeter," said Nick scooping Sara from the chair.

"Nick, let me down, I wanna eat my pancakes," begged Sara.

"No way, I'm gonna show you how sweet I am," said Nick.

Nick brought Sara to the bedroom and put her on the bed. Sara giggled and Nick closed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next morning:

Sara woke up first and felt she couldn't move. That's when she realized Nick's arm is protectively around her waist. She just love watching him sleep, the way his body go up and down and his breathing that makes her tingly inside. She traces his handsome features with her fingers and he starts to wake up. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry, I wake you up," said Sara

"No you didn't, actually I like waking up like this," said Nick smiling.

"You better, cause I like waking you up," said Sara.

"Still think the pancakes are sweeter than me?," asked Nick.

"I don't know, how about you give me another round of your sweetness?," asked Sara leaning for another kiss.

Nick kissed her passionately and pulled away few minutes later, in need of breath.

"Wow," said Sara can't quite make a full sentence.

"So, how about now?," asked Nick satisfied by her reaction.

"I think….we should get ready, shift's starting in two hours," said Sara getting off the bed.

"Hey, no fair," said Nick. But Sara has already went into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CSI Headquarters:

Sara arrived few minutes after Nick because she doesn't want any suspicions. She entered the break room and everybody is already there waiting for Grissom to give out assignments. Sara looked at Nick and smiled at him. She sits next to him and trying really hard not to kiss him. His aftershave also mesmerized her and kinda turns her on.

Few minutes later Grissom arrives with a tall, handsome man. He had blue eyes and spiky blond hair. Looking at his arms she could see muscles bulging at his shirt. Her thoughts were interrupted by Grissom.

"Okay everybody, this is Christopher Evans. He's gonna be our new colleague and CSI. I hope you guys could help him if he needs any help," said Grissom.

Everybody comes forward to shake hands and greet him.

"Welcome to our CSI," said Catherine.

"If you need any help, just ask," said Warrick next.

Sara comes forward and shakes hands with him. Chris is looking at Sara up and down and making her uncomfortable. He looks at her and smiles sweetly.

"Hi Christopher…,"before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by him.

"Please, call me Chris," said Chris.

"Okay, Chris, nice to meet you," said Sara.

For a moment he just looks at Sara until he was interrupted by Nick.

"Nick Stokes," said Nick giving him a deathly stare.

"Okay, everybody, Nick and Sara you have a DB in Henderson, Cath and Warrick, double homicide and Chris you're with me," said Grissom giving them their  assignments paper.

Before Grissom could say another word, Nick grabbed Sara out of the break room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick, why are you such in a hurry?," asked Sara trying to catch up to Nick.

Nick stopped and turn to Sara.

"I don't like the way he looked at you," said Nick.

"Who? That new guy?," asked Sara.

"Yeah, did you see the way he undressed you with his looks?," asked Nick pissed.

"I did feel a little uncomfortable just now," admitted Sara.

"I think you better stay away from him," said Nick.

"Are you jealous?," asked Sara with a huge grin on her face.

"Sara, that's beside the point, just stay away maybe he's dangerous," said Nick rising his voice.

"Nick, stop yelling at me," said Sara.

"I'm not yelling at you…," 

"Whatever," said Sara leaving Nick behind.

"Man, she's so stubborn," said Nick to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Few hours later:

Sara is in the layout room examining the evidence from the DB case. Nick is processing the prints found on the scene at the print lab. Sara was so pissed with him, he's overreacting, he doesn't even know the new guy. What if he's a nice guy? He can't just judge him by his looks Her thoughts were broken by a hand on her shoulder. She was so startled.

"Oh my god, Chris you scared me," said Sara.

"Oh, sorry," said Chris.

"What are you doing here?," asked Sara.

"Sounds like you don't want me here," replied Chris smiling.

"No that's not what I meant, it's just didn't you have a case with Grissom?."

"Oh, we solved it already," said Chris proudly.

"Again, what are you doing here?," 

"I was just wondering if I could help you or I could take notes," said Chris showing his notepad.

"Why me?," asked Sara.

"Because if you wanna be the best, you have to learn from the best," said Chris.

"Awww, that's so sweet, Sara, remember, you have a boyfriend," thought Sara.

"Thanks, that's flattering, why don't we get started?," suggested Sara.

"Yeah, sure."

Sara is examining the evidence with Chris beside her when something went into her eye.

"Chris, there's something in my eye," said Sara.

"Where? Let me see it," said Chris.

"Here."

Sara opened her eyelids and Chris blows it. At that precise moment Nick is walking towards the layout room to apologize to Sara. He froze looking at Chris really close to Sara. He stood at the doorway, pissed really pissed.

"Hey, you son of a bitch," he ran towards Chris and tore him away from Sara. He punched him right on the nose and he landed on the floor.

"NICK!!, What the hell are you doing?," asked Sara rushing towards Chris.

"I saw you with that jerk," yelled Nick. His temperature when he saw Sara put Chris on her lap and her arm around her neck.

"I wasn't doing anything, there was something in my eyes, he wanted to blow it away, why can't you just trust me and stop being a jealous freak," yelled Sara.

She helps Chris to stand and they walk out of the room.

At the locker room:

"Are you okay, Chris?," asked Sara putting some ointment on his nose.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch," 

"You sure you don't want to go to the doctor?," asked Sara.

"Yeah, positive, so Nick's your boyfriend, huh?," 

"Yes, but I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about it," said Sara.

"Your secret's safe with me," assured Chris.

"Thanks, so this sure one hell of a first day, huh?."

"Yeah, tell me about it," replied Chris.

Nick walks into the room.

"Sara, we need to talk," said Nick as if Chris wasn't there.

"I think I should go, thanks Sara," said Chris.

Nick gives him a 'don't mess with me look' on his way out.

"Nick, what do you want?," asked Sara.

"I want to talk, Sara, is it true what you said just now?," asked Nick.

"Yes, don't you trust me?,"

"I do trust you but I don't trust him," explained Nick.

"I think his a good guy, he's been nothing but great, he even promised not to tell anything about us," said Sara.

"I'm sorry, Sara but I think you should be careful with him," advised Nick.

"I will," said Sara.

Nick leaned in and kiss Sara on the lips tenderly.


	3. Chapter 3

Few days later:

"Hey, Chris, I just wanna sat thanks cause you didn't tell Grissom about the fight few days ago," said Sara.

"Yeah, I understand, Nick's just looking out for you," said Chris.

"Well, sometimes he doesn't think before he acts, but he's a great guy," said Sara.

"You really like him, don't you.?

"Absolutely, no doubt about it," answered Sara simply.

"So, I guess this wouldn't be the best time to ask you out for dinner?," asked Chris.

"I guess not," replied Sara.

"How about we just grab some coffee, you know as friends?," asked Chris not giving up.

"I don't know, Chris I don't want any problem with Nick again."

"Please, Sara."

"Alright, alright, but just friends, okay?," asked Sara.

"Okay," said Chris.

Sara wasn't sure if she did the right thing but she sure will tell Nick before she goes anywhere with Chris. She doesn't know how he will take it but he has got to understand, Chris is a nice guy, well, that's what she thinks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the end of the shift, Sara goes to the locker room and meets with Nick.

"Sara, where are you going after this?," asked Nick.

"I guess I'll just head for my apartment," said Sara.

"Sara, please don't do this to me, please come to my place, I need you," said Nick, sincerely.

"Do what to you?," asked Sara, confused.

"Acting like we're two strangers," explained Nick.

"I'm sorry, Nick things been a little tense, I'll come to your place."

"Thanks, Sara," he takes Sara's arm and went out of the room. On their way out they bump into Chris.

"Bye, Sara," said Chris.

"Later, Chris," replied Sara.

Nick is trying really hard not to punch him so he just lead Sara away from Chris. As Sara and Nick were gone Chris was so jealous of Nick he punched his locker until his hands bleed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nick's apartment:

You want anything to drink, Sara?," asked Nick.

"Water's fine," said Sara who is resting on the couch.

Nick brought two bottle of water and sat next to Sara. Sara drinks her water and sat it on the coffee table. She snuggled up to Nick and lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and it calms her.

"Sara, I'm sorry," said Nick.

"Me too," replied Sara turning to Nick.

Nick leaned down and kissed her passionately until Sara break it off.

"Sara, what's wrong?," asked Nick with concern.

"Nick, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?."

"Today, I talked to Chris and…,"

Just the name Chris makes Nick just sigh.

"Nick, hear me out, please," 

"Okay, Sara,"

"So, today he asked me to grab coffee with him," said Sara.

"WHAT?!, How dare him, he knew you're with me, he got a lot of nerves to ask you out," said Nick, his voice slightly loud.

"Nick, we're going out as friends," reasoned Sara.

"I know, I trust you but I don't trust him, what if he does something to you?."

"Nick, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself, but if you don't want me to go, I won't," said Sara.

"I know you could take care of yourself, I don't want to hold you back, it's up to you, okay?,"

"Thanks Nick," said Sara leaning in for another kiss.

"I think we should go to sleep, we have work and you have a hot date,"

"Nick, please don't let me feel bad,"

"Okay, okay, sorry," said Nick following Sara into the bedroom.

They changed their clothes and went under the covers. They snuggled up to each other.

"Night, Nick,"

"Night, Sara,"

Before they knew they were as a light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This time Nick wakes up first. He looks at the clock and they have only one hour to get ready.

"Holy shit, Sara wake up, we're late," whispered Nick.

"Nick, go away," said Sara sleepily.

"Sara, we have only one hour to get ready, unless you want to call in sick,"

"No, no, I'm awake," said Sara jumping off the bed.

Nick just smile. He knew Sara won't like the idea of staying at home and not working.

"That's my girl, now go change," said Nick.

Sara goes into the bathroom and wears the spare clothes she had put in Nick's closet for emergency. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Sara shirtless.

"If we're not in a hurry, I'd kiss you right now," said Sara.

Nick just laughed and quickly rushed Sara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the break room:

Everybody's there except for Grissom. Catherine is reading the latest Victoria's Secrets magazine, Chris and Warrick are playing video games. Few minutes before shift starts Grissom arrives with their assignments.

"Where's Nick and Sara?," asked Grissom.

"I don't know about Nick, but Sara's Denali is parked in the parking lot, she must be here somewhere," answered Catherine.

"Oh okay, let's get started, Cath…," before Grissom could finish his sentence, Nick and Sara came busting into the room.

"Well, very nice of you to join us," said Grissom.

"Sorry, Griss, we…I overslept," said Nick.

"Yeah, Nick was supposed to pick me up cause I didn't take my car with me, so he's late, I'm late too," explained Sara.

Okay, whatever, just take a seat," said Grissom annoyed.

Sara sat between Nick and Chris and she saw that Chris' hand is bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?," asked Sara concerned.

"It's nothing, I cut myself cutting vegetables."

"That's gotta hurt," said Sara.

Nick heard their conversation and just glared at Chris. He squeezed Sara's hand and Sara turned to him. She still don't get why  Nick dislikes Chris so much, but she just brush I off, maybe he's just being protective.

"Earth to Sara!," said Grissom.

"Huh, what?,"

"You and Chris, missing person," replied Grissom.

"Oh okay," she turned to Chris and saw him smile at her.

Nick felt like choking Grissom cause pairing Sara with Chris. But he must stay professional and keep his emotions in check. After their assignments were handed out, Sra and Chris walk out of the room to their crime scene. Nick stays back and just watch them until they were gone.

"Nick, you're coming?," asked Warrick.

"Yeah, right behind you," replied Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Sara, still up for coffee?," asked Chris hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, whenever you want," replied Sara uncertainly.

"You sound like you're not," commented.

"It's nothing," said Sara.

"It's Nick, isn't it?," asked Chris.

"Yeah, I told him and he didn't take so well."

"Sara, I'm so sorry, if you don't wanna go, I understand, I don't you guys fight because of me," said Chris.

"No, I explained it to him, he said it's up to me," 

"That's great, Sara," said Chris smiling.

"When do you wanna go?."

"How about after shift?," suggested Chris.

"Yeah, that's great."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the end of shift:

Sara walked into the locker room and saw Chris there. She takes all her things and turned to Chris.

"Ready to go?," asked Sara.

"Ready as I'll ever be," replied Chris eagerly.

They walked into the parking lot towards Sara's Denali.

"Sara, let me drive," asked Chris.

"You don't have to do that," said Sara.

"Please."

"If you insist," said Sara giving Chris the car keys.

Chris walked to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for Sara.

"Chris, you don't have to do all of these, we're not on a date," said Sara.

"I know, but maybe if I do all of these you'll fall for my charms," said Chris.

"Chris…,"

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to try," said Chris.

Chris just drove and talk about nothing particular with Sara. They were heading to Starbucks because Sara's been craving their Frapuccino.

"Umm, Chris you just passed Starbucks."

"Oh, I decided we could have coffee at my place," replied Chris.

"Oh okay," said Sara kind of regretting what she just did.

They drove in silence and in few minutes they arrived at Chris' place.

"Come on in," invited Chris in front of the door.

"Thanks."

As they walk into the apartment Chris asked Sara to sit on the couch and he headed to the kitchen to prepare their coffee.

"Nice house," said Sara.

"Eh, it's nothing, I'm single just wanna impress girls when they come to my place," said Chris from the kitchen.

"Oh, so you always bring girls to your place, huh?," asked Sara jokingly.

"Only girls like you," replied Chris.

"Girls like me?,"

"Yeah, smart, beautiful," said Chris walking out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hands.

Chris sits on the couch next to Sara and gives her a mug. Sara drinks a little with Chris watching her. She's trying really hard to ignore it even though it's really freaking her out.

"What?," asked Sara eventually.

"Nothing, it's just you look so beautiful," said Chris.

"Ummm, thanks."

Chris sat his untouched mug on the coffee table and faced Sara. He takes Sara's mug and sat it next to his. He grabbed both of Sara's shoulder.

"Chris, what?,"

"Sara, I'm really in love with you," said Chris looking into Sara's eyes.

"Chris, I can't, I'm with Nick,"

"Yes, you can," said Chris leaning in to kiss Sara.

Sara was caught off guard by his actions and before she could do anything his lips is on hers. As soon as her brain registered what is happening, she pulled away from Chris.

"Chris, no," said Sara breathless.

"Sara,"

Sara just pushed his hands away and got off the couch and left the apartment. Chris just sat there watching her go.

"They all gonna pay what they did to me, I'm gonna make Sara mine, if I can't save her, no one can," said Chris evilly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara drove quickly to the one person she could turn to; Nick. She stopped in front of Nick's front of Nick's house. She hesitates at first but decided Nick will help her. She walked up to the stairs and knocked the door slowly. Few seconds later Nick appeared in front of her and she just fall into his arms.

"Sara, what happened?," asked Nick, concerned.

"Nicky, can I sit down?,"

Nick was so worried he forgot to invite her to sit.

"Oh, sorry,"

They sat together on the couch and Sara just put her head on his chest.

"Sara, honey, please tell me what happened?,"

Sara explains what happened. Nick was very furious but he just stay cool for Sara.

"That jerk, Sara you did the right thing," said Nick smoothing Sara's hair.

"Nick, I'm sorry."

"For what?."

"For not believing you when you said he's a bad guy and yelling at you."

"Hey, It's okay, you didn't know," said Nick soothingly.

"Thanks Nick,"

"I love you, I'd do anything for you."

"I love you too Nicky, said Sara kissing Nick passionately.

They just sat there kissing and enjoying each other's company.

"I think you should tell Grissom, Sara," said Nick.

"No, I don't want to tell anyone,"

"But what he did was harassment, Sara," protested Nick.

"I don't want him to lose his job because of me, he'll get over me," said Sara.

"Okay, okay but I'll still keep an eye on him," said Nick.

Few minutes later They sit in a comfortable silence and before she knew Sara has fallen asleep on Nick. Nick slowly picks Sara up and brought her to his bedroom. He slowly went under the covers not to wake her up and protectively slid his arm around her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Few hours later:

Sara and Nick went to CSI HQ separately and sit in the break room waiting for Grissom to hand out assignments. Sara was very thankful because Nick didn't wake her up because that was the best sleep she had during this few days. Chris is also there and stealing glances at Sara. Nick just stares at him and trying really hard not to kick his ass.

"Okay, busy night everybody," said Grissom walking into the break room.

"Catherine, Warrick, you have a DB at Industrial Road, Chris and Sara, missing person and Nick you're with me."

Sara looked at Nick giving him a 'help me' look.

"Hey Griss, how about I go with Chris, I haven't got a chance to work with him," said Nick giving an excuse.

"Yeah, if it's okay with Chris," said Grissom looking at Chris.

"Yeah, no problem, I'd love to work with Nick," said Chris giving a fake smile.

"Okay, that's settle then, everybody get to work," announced Grissom.

"We're gonna have so much fun," said Nick to Chris sarcastically.

Sara left with Grissom but not before warning to play nice with Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick drove in an uncomfortable silence while Chris is in the passenger's seat. Once in a while Chris tried to make small talks with Nick as if he did nothing wrong. Nick just responded with monosyllable words. They left the crime scene and headed to the CSI HQ to process the evidence. Chris and Nick sat in the break room while Chris acting normally. Nick has had it, he can't take it anymore.

"Okay, I know you kissed Sara," said Nick standing up.

"What?, what are you talking about?," replied Chris innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about," said Nick trying to control his temper.

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it, tough guy?," asked Chris cockily.

Nick was very furious he grabbed Chris' collar and bring him up to him.

"You listen to me carefully, if you ever come near Sara again, I'll make sure you were sorry you were even born, got that?," threatened Nick.

Nick let go of his collar and set him down harshly and left.

"He really asking for it," said Chris to himself, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So Nick, how was your day with Chris?," asked Sara.

"Great," said Nick not even looking up from her food.

"Nick, you're lying, tell me what did you do?," urged Sara.

"Why do you always assuming I did anything?," asked Nick.

"Because I know you," answered Sara simply.

"Good point," said Nick smiling.

"Tell me, what did you do?."

"I told him I know he kissed you and then I gave him a warning," explained Nick.

"Nick, why did you do that for?," 

"Sara, he was harassing you, I mean we really should tell Grissom, so he could fire his sorry ass," said Nick.

"Nick, please, I told you I don't want to, I just want to forget all of these and the only important thing is I'm with you," said Sara.

"Okay, Sara that' the last time I'll ever do that again, I promise," promised Nick.

"Thanks, Nicky," said Sara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, Nick, Warrick, you have a DB at the Sphere Hotel, Catherine's there waiting for you guys," said Grissom.

"And Chris, Sara you're with me," continued Grissom.

Before Sara could go to the crime scene, Nick grabbed her.

"Sara, stick with Grissom, okay," reminded Nick.

"Okay, Nicky don't worry, I'll remember, really don't worry," assured Sara.

"Okay, I know it's just we don't know what that bastard capable of."

"I know, gotta go, Grissom's waiting."

"Okay, see you later we'll go to my place," said Nick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Grissom, Sara and Chris arrived at the scene, they got out and Grissom divided.

"Okay, we're gonna divide and conquer, Sara you're upstairs, Chris check the perimeter and I'm gonna be down here with the body," commanded Grissom.

"Sure Griss."

They quickly got to work and went to their respective task. Sara went upstairs and looked around for anything suspicious. She dusts every inch of the room and hit rock bottom. She went to see if Grissom or Chris were doing any better than her. Suddenly she heard two loud gunshots and Grissom's yell. She turned and call his name.

"Grissom, where are you?."

Before she could get an answer a hand grabbed her from behind and forced her sniff chloroform. She tried to fight off the scent but accept defeat and the world just turned black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Cath, you've seen Sara?," asked Nick.

"No, guess she hasn't come back from the scene yet, because Grissom and Chris are not back yet," replied Catherine.

"They should be here by now, it's been hours already," said Nick worried.

"I'm sure they're okay, they'll be here, maybe they found a lead," said Catherine.

"Maybe not, I'm not taking any chances, with Chris with them anything can happen, I'm going over there," said Nick bolting out of the room.

"Nick, wait up, I'm coming with you," said Catherine catching up to Nick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Their Denali's still here," said Catherine looking at the front of the house.

"Yeah, well maybe  their Denali's here but they're not in there," said Nick getting out of the car.

They walked up the door steps and saw the door was open, There was a body on the floor and Nick just prayed that's not Sara. He just couldn't imagine his life without Sara. They walked nearer and saw that it was Officer Matthews who was working the case. There was a knife stuck exactly on his heart. Without even finding a pulse, they knew that he didn't has a chance to live but Catherine did it anyway. There were blood pooled around his torso and on his shirt.

"I'm gonna find Sara, you call the ambulance," instructed Nick.

Nick ran into the house and saw the body of the first crime, the reason Grissom came here. He walked into the kitchen and saw Grissom's body helplessly lying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Griss."

There were two gunshots, one on his shoulder and another on his stomach. He was covered with blood. Nick felt for a pulse and he got a really faint pulse.

"Catherine, come here, Grissom's hurt," yelled Nick.

"Oh no, Gil."

"You called the ambulance right?."

"Yeah, they're on their way," said Catherine almost crying.

"I'm gonna find Sara upstairs, you take care of Grissom, okay?."

He ran upstairs and tried to find Sara in every single room. He only found her field kit. That's when he saw a piece of cloth. He took it and smell it.

"Chloroform, that's just great," said Nick frustrated.

Nick when down to Catherine just in time for the ambulance to arrive. Grissom was put on a stretcher and brought to the hospital. Nick and Catherine waited for Brass to arrive. As Brass arrived Nick and Catherine sped heading towards Desert Palms.

"Cath, she's gone, I can't believe she's gone," said Nick trying hard not to cry.

"Nick, we'll find her, first we have to make sure Grissom's okay."

"I bet with my life this is Chris' plan all along," said Nick.

"Why do you say that? I mean he couldn't do such a thing," said Catherine not really sure what she just said.

"I knew the first day he came, he was drooling all over Sara, but Sara rejected him, so he took him," said Nick flinching by his own words.

"Nick, we're gonna figure this all out, you can't just accuse Chris like that, maybe he's in much danger as Sara is," said Catherine.

"Yeah, whatever I'm gonna find that Sara and kill that sonofabitch," threatened Nick furious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they arrived at the hospital, Warrick was already there. He was pacing back and forth, trying to calm himself.

"Hey, Warrick," said Catherine touching his arm lightly to stop him.

"How is he doing?," asked Nick.

"I don't know, they just brought him into the emergency room, they can't tell us anything for now, we'll just have to wait," explained Warrick.

"Where's Sara?," asked Warrick noticing that Sara's not with them.

Nick just took a deep breath and looked down. He just couldn't say that Sara's gone. Even the thought of it makes him want to fall apart and break down right there. But he must stay strong for Sara.

"She's…she's taken by the guy who shot Griss," said Catherine.

"This is just getting worse by the second," said Warrick helplessly.

"I think you should process the scene War, the dayshift gonna take the DB case, you're gonna take Grissom's case," said Catherine.

"I'm coming with him," said Nick.

"No, Nick you're not going, you're the closest to Sara, I don't want you emotionally involved," said Catherine knowing that Nick cared for Sara more than just friends.

"No. I'm going," protested Nick.

Catherine knew it's useless to argue with Nick. He really cares about Sara.

"Okay, okay, you can go, but if you can't control yourself, I just have to pull you off the case," warned Catherine.

"Thanks Cath."

With that Nick went off with Warrick to the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Nick and Warrick arrive at the scene, they just get down to business. Warrick goes to the spot where Grissom was found and Nick goes upstairs. The body of the officer and the first crime have already taken by the coroner. Grissom's blood on the rug has already absorbed leaving a dark stain. Warrick just sighs and starts to collect evidence.

Nick goes upstairs and makes his way to every single room. Sara's kit is still in one of the room. The fingerprint powder container is still open and the brush on its side. "Guess she was trying to find Grissom, didn't even pack her stuff," thought Nick. He looks around some more and doesn't find anything. He bagged all of Sara's stuff and went downstairs.

"Found anything?," asked Nick.

"No, I guess the perp shot him and just left him to die," replied Warrick.

"I didn't find anything either, wanna head back to the lab? Maybe Greg has better luck with the chloroform tissue," suggested Nick.

"Yeah, sure let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sara opens her eyes slowly and looks around. She tries to move but her hands and legs are tied tightly. The room is really dark and the only source of light is coming from a small window. The smell of the of the room is really funny and moldy. She tries to make her way in the dark but suddenly someone turned on the light.

"Hello Sara, you're awake."

"CHRIS!!! What the hell are you doing? Let me go," yelled Sara.

"Now, now we don't want to ruin your pretty voice of yours now would we?," said Chris walking towards Sara.

He crouches low in front of Sara and takes her chin to face him.

"Stay away from me," said Sara.

"Oh no, no I guess you better get used to me cause you and me gonna live together happily ever after."

He leaned in and kiss Sara harshly. He takes out his tongue and forced it into Sara's mouth. Sara pulled away, crying.

"Soon, you'll accept me," said Chris.

"In your dreams," said Sara tears cascading down her cheeks.

Chris stands up and left Sara. He turned off the light leaving a sobbing Sara behind in the dark.

"Am I gonna get out of here?, Where are you Nick?," thought Sara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nick and Warrick arrive at Greg's lab and are surprise that there are no Marilyn Manson blaring through the lab. They walk into the lab and see Greg's face is glum and just doing his work quietly.

"Hey, man," said Warrick.

"Hey, did you find anything about Sara?," asked Greg.

"We were counting on you," said Nick.

"The tissue, confirmed for Sara's epithelials," reported Greg.

"No surprise there," said Warrick.

"Is there any other beside Sara's?," asked Nick.

"No I guess the attacker wore gloves," said Greg disappointed.

"Yeah, maybe we could get the perp's DNA from Grissom's wound."

They are about to leave and tell Catherine they have found another dead end Greg stops Nick.

"Hey Nick, please find her, she means more than anything to me," said Greg.

"You can count on me," said Nick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sara, time for your meal," said Chris.

Sara just looks up weakly at Chris with her tear streaked eyes. She tries to sit up but too weak to do so. The last time she ate was like forever for her.

"I brought you egg salad sandwich and water, all meat free," said Chris grinning.

"How do you know I'm a vegetarian?," asked Sara.

"I always watch you during breaks,"

"Umm…thanks," said Sara a little freaked out that he watched her eating.

He just watch her finish her egg salad sandwich and drinks the bottle of water

"Chris are you ever gonna let me go?," asked Sara even though she knows the answer.

"Why would I want to let you go? I love you," said Chris.

"Chris you don't understand, this will never work out, I don't love you," said Sara trying to shake some senses out of him.

"No!, I will make you love me, even if it means I have to kill your little boyfriend," snapped Chris.

"Chris, please Nick out of this," begged Sara.

"Shut up," yelled Chris slapping her hard.

Blood starts to come out but she doesn't care.

"Chris, please."

"I said shut up, you talk I say," said Chris slapping her again.

More blood comes out of the Sara's wound. Chris just watches her, satisfied.

"I'm gonna make you learn to shut your mouth," said Chris.

Chris turned around and turned off the light, leaving Sara.

"Nick, be careful," whispered Sara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Catherine is at the hospital waiting for news about Grissom. He's been in the emergency room for a few hours. Catherine's been pacing back and forth to calm herself. She is trying hard not to think about the worst. Few minutes later the doctor comes out and walks towards Catherine.

"You're family of Gil Grissom?," asked the doctor.

"Yeah, kind of, I'm his co-worker," answered Catherine.

"I'm Dr. Lawrence Hill, I'm Mr Grissom's doctor,"

"How is he doing?," asked Catherine concerned.

"The surgery was a success, but one of the bullet almost hit his heart, maybe it will take time for him to recover, he can't go to work for now, so he'll be staying here," explained the doctor.

"Can I see him now? I'm Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I need to ask him a few questions, because a crime has been committed," said Catherine showing her badge.

"Sure, but I'm not sure he's awake, you can go inside his room, if there's any problem, just call me," said the doctor flashing a heart melting smile.

Catherine makes her way to Grissom's room and slowly opens the door. She sees that Grissom's isn't sleeping but just wandering into space. Catherine is hesitant to disturb him, but she must do her job. Catherine slowly walks up to him not to startle him. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Hey Cath," said Grissom weakly.

"Hey Gil, how you doing?," asked Catherine.

"Been better," said Grissom simply.

"I really hate to do this, but I need you to tell me what happened," said Catherine.

"Cath, can we do that some other time? I'm really tired here," said Grissom.

"Gil, please this won't take long, Sara's life is at stake here," said Catherine knowing that if it comes to Sara, Grissom is really protective.

"What?, that bastard got her?," asked Grissom.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Okay, what do you wanna know?," asked Grissom eagerly.

"How about from the top?," suggested Catherine.

"Okay, I was collecting evidence from the body when I heard someone walking behind me. I turned and saw a guy in a ski mask with a gun. And then he said "You're gonna pay for what you did," then he shot me on the shoulder and I fell on the ground. He came towards me and beat the crap out of me. I think he wanted to make sure I was dead he shot me on the stomach, and the voice was very familiar, but I can't really put my finger on it," explained Grissom.

"Where was Chris and Sara when this happened?," asked Catherine.

"Chris, oh my god, now that you mention it, now I know who's the voice was, it was Chris'," said Grissom.

"Gil, are you sure?," asked Catherine.

"Yes, he was checking the perimeter, he had a lot of opportunities," said Grissom.

"Okay, but I still have to take a swab of your cut there," said Catherine indicating where Grissom was punched.

"Oh, okay,"

Catherine pulled out a swab and rubbed it in on the cut. Grissom winced because Catherine pushed a little hard into the cut.

"Sorry, want to make sure the epithelials really stick," said Catherine.

"That's okay," said Grissom yawning.

"I guess that's my cue to go," said Catherine.

"Yeah, and Catherine, please find out why Chris is doing this, and please find Sara," said Grissom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7

It's been almost a week Chris has kept Sara his prisoner. He has been taking care of Sara, keeps her well fed, but her hands and legs are tied, of course.

"Sara, how are you doing today?," asked Chris cheerily.

"I feel like hell," answered Sara.

"Better watch your mouth it can give you trouble," said Chris crouching in front of Sara.

"At least cut off the rope at my legs, please Chris," pleaded Sara.

"You'll run away, Sara.  
  


"No Chris, I won't, please Chris it hurts."

"Okay, but promise you won't run away," said Chris falling for Sara's words.

"I promise."

Chris unties Sara's rope and Sara winces at the pain around her legs. Red marks could be seen around her legs.

"Thanks Chris, it feels much better" said Sara smiling.

"I hope I won't regret this," said Chris leaving the room.

"This is my chance to run away, if this doesn't work, I'm toast," thought Sara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nick is walking through the hallway thinking about Sara. "It's been almost a week, I really miss her kisses, touches, her stubbornness, everything about her."

"That sick bastard," said Greg interrupting Nick's thoughts.

Nick walks into the DNA lab to see what's going on.

"Hey, Greg you forgot to take your medication, right?," asked Nick smiling.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Greg annoyed.

"Hey, Greg what's wrong with you?," asked Catherine who just walking into the lab.

"I just got the DNA result of Grissom's cut, the DNA belongs to that good for nothing Chris Evans," said Greg.

"I knew it," said Nick clenching his fist.

"Why, why would anybody want to do this to Sara?," asked Greg.

"I think he likes her, didn't you see the way he looked at her when he first arrived? I bet Sara rejected him," said Catherine.

"Why can he be like me? Just be cool, besides there's still a lot of girls waiting for Greggo here," said Greg straightening his collar.

"Yeah, dream on Sanders." 

"What I don't understand is why he used gloves when he wanted to make Sara faint but didn't use gloves to beat Grissom?," asked Greg.

"I guess he wanted Grissom to feel his real fist," said Catherine.

"Some CSI he is, doofus," said Greg.

"So okay, I did a background check on Chris, turns out he had a father who was convicted for first degree homicide fifteen years ago, sentenced to prison for life, his mother died when he was small, so he was put in a foster home, and guess who was the lead CSI for his father's investigation?,"

"Who?," asked Greg.

"Gil Grissom," answered Catherine.

"I guess he shot Grissom for revenge, I can't believe he has a grudge on Grissom for fifteen years," said Nick.

"Okay, just don't pop the champagne just yet, we still haven't found Sara yet, I want to check if he has a private property around Las Vegas," said Catherine leaving the lab.

"I guess I better go help Cath, thanks Greg," said Nick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, it's now or never," though Sara as Chris left the room.

She thought that Chris has left, but he's a little suspicious about Sara and waits outside the door. Sara walks slowly to the door and turns herself around to turn the knob with her hands. She struggles a little cause it's a little hard to open the door with her hands tied behind her back. She opens the door and runs towards the light. Before she could reach it, someone grabs her from behind, she is so startled when a knife is slid across her neck.

"Don't move or I'll slit your throat until you can't talk."

"Please, Chris," begged Sara.

"Well, you should have thought about this before you tried to run away, right, now move," said Chris forcing her to move to the door.

He just throws her to the floor and takes out a duct tape from his pocket. He gagged her mouth and ties her feet together tightly.

"I'm gonna teach you a little lesson,"

He takes out the knife and lifts Sara shirt halfway and very slowly cut Sara's stomach. Sara closes her eyes in pain. Tears start to cascade down her cheeks. Chris made a long cut on Sara's stomach.

"So how does that feel?," asked Chris.

Sara just lowers her head in response.

"I'm gonna make you suffer Sara, if you ever tries to pull that kind of stunt again, you're gonna get much worse," threatened Chris leaving the room.

"Nick, please find me," thought Sara.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara's just sitting in the dark. Fortunately the cut wasn't deep, but it's still hurts.  
  
"So how's my girl today?," asked Chris removing the tape around Sara's mouth.  
  
Sara just looks at him between her hairs. Chris tucks her hair between her ears.  
  
"Why?," whispered Sara.  
  
"What my dear?," asked Chris.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone?," yelled Sara.  
  
"Okay, you wanna know why? Actually I came to CSI just to take revenge on Grissom, that's why I shot him...,"  
  
"You shot him? Why?," asked Sara.  
  
"Because of him I suffered, my dad was sentenced for life because of him, I was only 15, my foster parents abused me, since that day I work really hard just to be a CSI and work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, because I know he works there, I did a little research on him, all because of Gil Grissom," explained Chris.  
  
"You psycho bastard,"  
  
Chris slapped Sara hard and continued.  
  
"And then I met you, you're a bonus, I never planned to fall in love with you, that's why I kept you here,"  
  
"You'll never get me love to you," said Sara.  
  
"Hey, can't blame a guy to try, okay you've talked to much," said Chris gagging Sara's mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Catherine, Nick and Warrick are seated in the layout room discussing Sara's case.  
  
"Okay, I did more background check on Chris, and he inherited a rundown building outside of Vegas, his mother owned it, I don't even know why people own a rundown building," said Catherine.  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?," asked Warrick.  
  
"Maybe that's where Chris is hiding Sara, you doofus," said Nick.  
  
"Hey, cool it man,"  
  
"So are you guys coming?," asked Nick.  
  
"Wait, wait, now? Nick, please don't rush it, we have to tell Brass first for back up," advised Catherine.  
  
"Cath, I don't care, I just wanna find Sara, she may be dying by the minute," said Nick.  
  
"Okay, Warrick, you go with him, I'll call Brass for backup," said Catherine.  
  
"Thanks Cath."  
  
"Yeah, be careful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick is in the driver's seat speeding through the road. He don't care about the speed limit, he just wants to get to Sara. "What if she's dead?, Get a grip Stokes, you'll gonna save Sara and we'll live happily ever after," thought Nick. But he knows things would never be the same. This memories will haunt Sara for the rest of her life.  
  
"Hey Nick, I think that's the place," said Warrick pointing to an old building.  
  
Nick sees the building and he pulls over, They quickly get into the building.  
  
"I think we should split up," said Nick.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?," asked Warrick skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, the faster we're gonna find Sara," answered Nick.  
  
"Okay, you've got your gun right."  
  
"Yeah, come on already."  
  
They split up, Warrick took the upstairs floor while Nick took the basement. Warrick slowly up the stairs and they are about a dozen rooms.  
  
Nick makes his way down to the basement. He searches every corner of the room but find nothing, He was about to give up and tel Warrick it was just a false alarm when he sees a small door behind the closet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris is just staring at Sara who is tied, gagged and in the verge of fainting because she lost a lot of blood from the cut on her stomach.  
  
"Chris, please do something about this cut," begged Sara.  
  
"No, I want you to learn your lesson," said Chris.  
  
"But, Chris please.'  
  
"Alright, alright but this is because I love you and I don't you to die," said Chris.  
  
Chris Takes a piece of cloth and ties it around Sara's stomach.  
  
"There, it will slow the blood flow, enough for me to buy medicine."  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise.  
  
"What the hell was that?."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick slowly pushed the closet and tried to open it but it was locked. He quickly pushed the door open with his body. It took him several attempts to bust it. Finally the door flew open with a thud. He slowly went down and switch on the light. That's when he saw Sara on the floor, battered, tied and gagged. Nick felt really frustrated looking at Sara, he couldn't imagine what she had gone through.  
  
"Sara," whispered Nick walking towards her.  
  
Sara just shook her head no trying to warn Nick.  
  
"What?," asked Nick trying cutting off the duct tape around Sara's mouth.  
  
"Well, what do we have here,"  
  
Nick was startled and he turned around and saw Chris with her gun pointing to them.  
  
"Chris, please no."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine was waiting for Brass and his backup. She was so worried about Nick and Warrick. What if Chris is there and armed? "Oh man I really should hurry up with those backup," thought Catherine walking quickly through the hallway, When she's in front of the DNA lab she was stopped by the happ-go- lucky lab tech, But now he's not really happy, since what happened to Sara.  
  
"Hey Cath, where's the fire?,"  
  
"I was just going to Brass, we've got a lead on Sara's case," explained Catherine.  
  
"Wow, great, what is it?," asked Greg excitedly.  
  
"I think we've found where Chris' keeping Sara,"  
  
"What?, really, Cath, I want to follow," said Greg.  
  
"No, Greg, it's too dangerous,"  
  
"Please, Cath she's my friend too," begged Greg.  
  
"Okay, how about the DNA samples?,"  
  
"All done, it's a slow night,"  
  
"Okay, let's go,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chris, please no," said Sara.  
  
"Why not?, he's gonna take you from me," said Chris.  
  
"Chris, he has got nothing with this, let him go,"  
  
"Sara, no I won't leave without you," said Nick.  
  
"Awww, how sweet, but both of you won't be going anywhere, either you die or you stay," said Chris.  
  
Nick slowly took his hands to the back of his pants to pull out his gun. Nick mentally kicking himself for not taking out his gun. Chris noticed the movement and just smiled.  
  
"Uh uh, don't even think about it, throw your gun on the floor, now!," yelled Chris.  
  
Nick slowly put the gun down. Chris stepped forward and kicked the gun far from Nick.  
  
"You think you're do smart, huh? Now you're gonna die,"  
  
Nick closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to rip through his body. He never got a chance to tell Sara how he really feels about her. He could hear Chris pulling the trigger but the bullet never came. Instead the bullet missed him and hit the wall above him. He opened his eyes and saw Warrick struggling to grab the gun from Chris. Meanwhile, Nick quickly untied Sara.  
  
"Sara, go," said Nick.  
  
"No Nick, I'm not leaving without you,"  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong, you both are not going anywhere,"  
  
They turned and saw Warrick's on the floor. Chris was over him and a gun in his hands. Suddenly the door bust open and a squad of police quickly surrounded them. Chris was so startled he couldn't do anything. Captain Jim Brass spoke first.  
  
"Put the gun down, get your hands up in the air,"  
  
"If one of you bastard move another inch, the bitch gets it," said Chris pointing the gun at Sara.  
  
"Chris, you don't want to do that, just surrender," said Brass.  
  
"NO!!!, she's mine, she'll always be mine, even when she's dead," said Chris pulling the trigger and the bullet hit her on the shoulder. Sara fell down but still conscious.  
  
"Sara!!," yelled Nick.  
  
Brass did the first thing on his mind and yelled 'fire' to his squad and bullets were flying and every single one of them hit Chris all over his body. Chris dropped on one knee and finally die flat on the floor.  
  
"Nick, Sara, go downstairs Cath and Greg and the paramedics are there," said Brass.  
  
"What about Warrick?," asked Nick who was holding Sara in his arm not looking at the gruesome scene in front of her.  
  
"I'll take care of him, Sara needs medical attention," 


	9. Last Chapter

Nick and Sara walked downstairs and were greeted by the paramedics. They quickly lifted Sara on a stretcher and drove away to the hospital. Catherine and Greg rushed towards Nick.  
  
"Nick, are you okay?," asked Catherine concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know about Sara," replied Nick.  
  
"What happened?," asked Greg.  
  
"She was shot on the shoulder and she has this long cut on her stomach, maybe she was tortured by that bastard," answered Nick.  
  
"What happened in there, I heard a lot of shots,"  
  
"When Chris shot Sara, Brass asked his squad to fire and all the bullets hit him and he just died, it was really horrifying, I don't know if Sara could forget that," explained Nick.  
  
"I don't think she could, but we're gonna help her through this," said Catherine.  
  
"Thanks Cath, I think we should head o Desert Palms now,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Couple of hours later:  
  
Sara's head felt dizzy. She opened her eyes slowly and the light quickly make her eyes winced. She tried again and slowly flutter her eyes open and saw her boyfriend next to hjer. She smiled at him and memories from the tragedy came back to her.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up,"  
  
"Hey, I missed you," said Sara bringing Nick's neck to her and kisses him passionately, oblivious of everything around her.  
  
"Yeah, we missed you too,"  
  
"We?," asked Sara pulling away rom Nick and saw the Catherine and Greg around her bed.  
  
"Looks like the big secrets out," said Catherine waggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry, I really needed that," said Sara sheepishly.  
  
Catherine didn't really looked surprise because she's figured it out except for an oblivious Greg.  
  
"You don't look that surprise," said Sara.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty obvious with all the sexual tension since you came, besides thanks to you guys I've just won a bet with Warrick," said Catherine.  
  
"What? You guys bet on us?," asked Nick surprised.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of money too,"  
  
"Man, I thought you were waiting for me, Sara, I'm hurt," said Greg.  
  
"Okay Greg, if this doesn't work out I'll come over to your apartment," said Sara jokingly.  
  
"I'll keep you on that one," said Greg.  
  
"In your dreams Greggo," said Nick laughing.  
  
Sara was very grateful to have such good friends and the best boyfriend. She felt like she's the luckiest person in the world. But she knows Chris' memories will haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
Few minutes later the gang went out of the room to give her and Nick a little alone time.  
  
"Thanks Nick, for everything," said Sara.  
  
"Hey, you don't have t o thank me, I'd do anything for you," said Nick kissing Sara.  
  
"I love you Sara,  
  
"I love you too Nick, and for the record you are sweeter that your homemade pancakes,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-FIN-  
  
Whooh, at last it's finished. So how was enjoyed it? Hated it? Let me know. I'd like to thank all the reviewers especially MissyJane who gave me some pointers. You guys rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
And wait for my upcoming fic!!!!!! 


End file.
